


The Language of Flowers

by GrimAnonymousRex



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/GrimAnonymousRex
Relationships: Germany/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [花语](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046437) by [shafufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus)



Ludwig sighs as he clears away the previous bouquet, the week-old blossoms dusting the bedside table. Old gloxinia, puple hyacinth, lily of the valley and primrose.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "They were beautiful while they lasted, at least." It's always such a shame, clearing the old flowers away. And before Berwald's even had a chance to see them.

"No matter, I brought you a knew bunch just this morning." The smile is gentle, barely lifting the corners of his lips but it's there. "Acorn blossoms, red and white carnations, dandelions and forget-me-not's. They smell beautiful, and the blue in the forget-me-not's are so vibrant, just like your e-eyes."

The words stumble off his tongue- Ludwig hasn't seen those eyes in weeks, nearly two months. Sitting down he takes his lover's hand in his, stroking his thumb against the too-still flesh. "Dr Braginisky tells me that the swelling in your brain has almost gone now, and they're getting ready to take the cast off your arm."

There hadn't been anything they could do for his left leg, trapped and almost destroyed by the crash and the subsequent tumble down the hill. 

_"Ahh, Ludwig... they're so beautiful..."_ He could still see the soft blush painting Berwald's cheeks, declaring his intentions the only way he knew how: red chrysanthemums, red carnations and red tulips. Oh, the sheer relief when Ber had taken his hand, whispering " _I love you too, of course I do. Come here..."_

"He's going to prison, the other driver." There was no question of it, the man had been blind drunk, driving up the wrong side of the road. 

And yet...

"I should have been there. If I'd been with you, then maybe-" No, the logical side of his brain protested. _'If I'd have been there, we'd still have crashed, Don'_ t be so stupid.'

Ludwig dreaded the day he would have to bring cyclamens.

Sniffing heartily and blinking back the tears, Ludwig pulled the book out from his bag. "We'll start from where we left off, shall we? I think that Elizabeth Bennet was just taking a walk in the grounds of Pemberly..."

_Berwald's hands shook, beholding the ring sat neatly in the box while Ludwig knelt before him. It was simple and elegant, perfect. He didn't remember picking it up, but the next thing he knew it was encircling his finger and he was nodding. Eventually he managed a 'yes', so happy he felt he could fly and so dizzy he almost threw up._

_Listening to Ludwig read, he remembered everything. He remembered the red poppies the night of their wedding, the primrose pinned to the lapel of his suit to say 'I can't live without you', the orange blossoms which declared his eternal love. He remembered always sharing posies of purple hyacinths after an argument._

_A clutch of sweet-peas were that last thing Berwald had seen before he found he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, surrounded by medics and the fire and rescue service._

And the first thing he saw when his heavy eyes opened once more was a vase of white heather, blue violets and, at the centre, a single rose in full bloom.


End file.
